Thorns Of Fate
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Deidara meets Itachi, the Vampire King and becomes his mate. What he doesn't know is that he has a child and a werewolf imprinted on him. Soon, he is tossed inside a world af drama, romance and hurt as he struggles to make his dreams come true. Pairings: Itachi X Deidara, Gaara X Deidara, Itachi X Sasori and mild Gaara X Neji. I do not own Naruto.
1. The beginning

**Heeeeeey guys, this is a new story that popped into my mind and I hope you will like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I returned home and slammed the door to my room close, cursing in my head as I lay on my bed. How could I be so stupid and got into a secret relationship with a guy from the football team? I need straight from the top that he would be no good, yet his handsome face and body to die for couldn't let me resist. A few tears fell from my eyes silently and I wiped them by burying my face into the pillow. Another boyfriend gone, another chance of getting a real relationship going down the gutter. My phone went off and I checked the id, groaning; I was so not in the mood for this. I opened the text message that my best friend had sent me and I smiled a little.

 __Hey bitch, I know you got your ass dumped but there is a party going on tonight and there will be a lot of hotties. Your ex will be here too, time to rub in his face that you're sexy and you can get any man if you like! I have a date with a sexy redhead beast! __

Neji was crazy… I texted him about the time and place and threw my phone onto the bed. If this was about being sexy, damn I could do it. I took a shower and changed into some skin tight black jeans and a fishnet black shirt, with black boots. I framed my sapphire eyes with black eyeliner and pulled into a ponytail half of my blond hair, letting some golden locks fall in front of one of my eyes, completely covering it. I took my keys and some money and left the house, walking towards the party. Thank God, it was near.

As I walked down the street, I saw a very handsome person walking to the same direction. He was tall, built but lean with black hair. Once I noticed him, I couldn't take my eyes off of him, well, until Neji came out of nowhere and pushed me, which resulted in me falling down face first and making a fool out of myself.

"What the actual fuck Neji?" I fumed as I got up and dusted myself.

"You were daydreaming so bad, that I couldn't help myself!" He answered between laughs.

"Shut up…" I pouted and hit his arm playfully.

"I'm glad you're better." He said with a serious face and a smile. I only smiled back and sighed once I heard the loud music coming from the house in front of us, people going in and out.

We walked inside and scanned the place. I saw the raven that had caught my attention earlier and tried to see if he was here with someone. I felt a nudge on my side and turned to Neji who pointed at my ex, who was shamelessly drooling over me and staring at me. I smirked and walked towards the raven, sitting right in front of him.

"Hey sexy, are you here with someone?" I asked with a flirty smile.

"Depends, do you want me to be?" He smirked and I almost hardened once I looked into his black eyes. Was he even real? His smirk grew and I blushed. Did I say that out loud?

"No." I answered honestly and composed myself. "I'm Deidara."

"I'm Itachi." He extended his hand for a hand shake but I hugged him instead, biting onto his ear, my confidence coming back to me.

"How about we go somewhere quiet and you fuck me real good." I whispered and licked his ear. His arms snaked around my waist in a tight grip.

"You don't know where you are getting yourself into…"He whispered back, giving my ass a squeeze and making me moan lowly.

"Maybe I want to get myself into this." I pushed forward, letting him feel how hard I was.

"You smell divine and you amuse me greatly, but I'm here for my son." He pushed me away gently, smiling at me.

"Son? You are what? Twenty?" I pouted since I was obviously teased and lied to.

"Twenty? Is that how old I look?" He chuckled and once again, I felt myself grow hot from the sound of his voice.

"Twenty-one then?" I tried again and he shook his head in denial still amused by my guesses.

"How about two thousand years old?" I teased back with a playful smile.

"You're close enough." He responded and I laughed as he chuckled again.

Out of nowhere, someone pulled me back from my elbow, roughly and turned me around, making me lose my balance a little. I was ready to yell at whoever interfered with my conversation with Itachi but when I saw my ex I froze.

"What do you want?" I asked as venom laced my tone.

"What do I want? You flirt like that with a stranger after we broke up and expect me to just sit there? Weren't you the one telling me crap about a life with children and love?" He whispered harshly, my elbow still trapped by his strong hold.

"That is what I want, but you weren't able to give it to me, nor anyone I've met so far. I can flirt and fuck whoever I want since you broke up with me, because you can't man up and state that you are with me. So, you have no right to disturb my time with Itachi." I finished and pulled my hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Deidara, I… I love you." He said and my heart clenched at the words. He was lying of course, it was low of him to use love against me. All I've ever wanted was to be loved unconditionally by a man and have a happy family, and assholes like my ex took advantage of my dream and me.

"Let go…" I hissed and his grip tightened.

"No, you are coming with me." He started pulling and I tried breaking free but he was stronger.

Everything stopped when I heard an awful crack and saw Itachi twisting my captor's hand while he was screaming in agony for his broken hand; I could see his bone sticking out and I didn't want to be in his place.

"Stay away from Deidara, because he is mine." Itachi hissed and let the man go. He started running as soon as he was freed.

Itachi turned to me and picked me up bridal-style, taking me to one of the guestrooms upstairs.

"You okay?" He asked after placing me on the bed.

"I'm good… You didn't have to do that… Saying I'm yours and all…"

"You can be mine if you want to." I blushed at his dreamy words; I have always wanted my future husband to say this to me, but what if he was another jerk whose words are meaningless?

"I assure you, my words sure aren't meaningless. It's against my beliefs." He answered my thoughts with a smile.

"How did you…? Can you read my thoughts?" I asked half shocked, half amused.

"Of course I can. I am a vampire."

"Okay…" Damn I knew this was too good to be true. He is a nut-case.

"I am not crazy Deidara." He took my hand and pulled it towards his mouth. I made no move to stop him when he extended his fangs and nicked my finger.

I felt him suck gently and lick my wound as if he was apologizing and when he let go, I instantly missed his velvety tongue and warm mouth. An urge to kiss me overtook me as I leaned forward. I don't know what I was expecting or why I wasn't shocked, but everything felt right now; as if I had found a missing part of me.

My full lips made contact with his thin and I saw stars behind my eyelids. A simple lip-lock had me on overdrive, ready to submit fully to this man. I wanted to deepen the kiss and taste him but he pulled away. I was panting from the strong emotions that passed through me like a tidal wave and he caressed my face with his thumb.

"I will let you think about it with a clear mind and your own free will." He took my hand again and bit into my wrist. I flinched but felt more turned on from the bite than pain. He pulled away, a blood drop running down his jaw, contrasting against his pale porcelain skin. I was mesmerized by the sight and in a daze, as I leaned towards him again and licked the blood up till his lips, pushing my tongue inside and moaning at the taste of the man and my blood. He groaned and kissed me back, his tongue battling my own and defeated within seconds, making his dominance clear; not that I minded. He pulled away from the mind blowing kiss and pecked my lips.

"I need to go. When you need to see me, bite down on this mark." He pointed at a weird symbol on my arm, where he had bitten.

I nodded locking back up into his eyes that were a dark crimson now. I wanted to know more about him, feel more of him, but when I opened my mouth to talk, no voice left me. My eyes blurred and closed, as I fell asleep, with his face keeping me company in my dreams.


	2. The next morning

Chapter 2

The next time my eyes opened, I was in my own room alone. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up into a sitting position. Who was that mysterious man? Why did I feel at ease with him? I looked down at my wrist were his mark was located. I wanted badly to see him, yet, I didn't know the guy…

Itachi…

I got up and changed into some tight jeans and a hoodie. Weird; I don't remember getting home or changing into pj's… Oh well, Itachi must have done it for me. He is supposed to be a vampire right? I don't know how I am feeling about all this.

I left my room and went to the kitchen, where my mom was making breakfast and my father was reading his newspaper at the table. My parents knew of my sexual preferences and supported me fully. I always talk things with them when it's official. My dad didn't like one bit my ex.

"Morning~" I said as I opened the fridge and poured myself some strawberry juice.

"Good morning sunshine! Are you hungry?" My mom asked with a smile; she was always smiling.

"Nope, I was just thirsty." I sat down and saw my father gawking at me completely ignoring his newspaper.

"Spit it out dad…" I said ready to be questioned and lectured.

"Who brought you home last night?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Not my ex if that's what you're fishing for." I smiled at his shocked face.

"Honey, are you alright?" My mom asked worried as she sat down too.

"Yeah… He said that he isn't like me but he likes me and that we have to keep us a secret; not what I expect from my boyfriend. I met someone yesterday and he was the one that brought me home. He is a really nice guy." I said with a smile.

"Then I expect to meet him." My father half demanded, half requested.

"We are not dating dad, I just met the guy." And he is a vampire.

"Well, if he wants something serious with you and not to play with your feelings, he will come on his own free will. When I was your age…"

"When you were my age, you had to be married to have sex." I cut him off.

"There is nothing wrong with that, son. Just because your generation doesn't wait, it doesn't make what we did wrong."

"You are right about that dad. Maybe things should still be like that. In that case, I must give the guy a ring right?" I got up and placed my empty glass into the sink.

"I am not asking you to marry the guy!" My father half shouted.

"I mean I will call him dad." I laughed with his red face.

I kissed mom and my embarrassed dad and took off. I decided to visit Neji, I kind of blew him off yesterday. I texted him that I was going to his house and smiled when I got the 'get the fuck here' text as a reply.

When I reached his house, I climbed to his window and got in. Let's just say his uncle was weird and I didn't want to run into him. When I got in, Neji was laying on his bed texting like a maniac.

"Sorry about yesterday… Dude I'm here. Hey, are you even listening?" I asked as I sat next to him. He put his phone away and looked at me with a huge smile.

"Don't apologize man, last night was the best night of life!" I was ready to ask if he got laid, but he cut me off. "No, we didn't have sex but we slept together."

"Where did you meet the guy?" I asked, lying next to him.

"His name is Gaara and he is stunning~. We met at a park to be honest. You know I go jogging around the park, one day I saw him staring and decided to ask him about his deal and maybe his phone number. He told me that he stared because he liked what he sees and we started talking. He asked for my number and told me that he rebelled against his father and that was the reason he was at the park. His father wasn't mad, but Gaara still needed time to cool his head off."

"Thank you for telling me his life story but move to the important part." I was impatient, it wasn't everyday that Neji said that he had the best night of his life!

"We drank one beer and then left, we talked by the lake and kissed under the stars and then he took me to his house and talked cuddled until we fell asleep. By the way, if uncle asks you, I crashed at yours yesterday." He received another text and got glued on his screen yet again. "What did you do? I think you went over to a hot raven?"

"Yeah… Well he kind of told me that he was in if I wanted something serious, that's what I understood…" And he is a vampire… Could I say something like that to Neji?

"That's great! I hope you'll go on a few dates with him before you actually believe him from the start." He shot me a warning look and then smiled.

"Yeah… I think I'll just give him a call today." I started and an image of me biting myself like a dog came to mind.

"Why don't you go now?" Neji asked while giggling like a schoolgirl in heat.

"That sounds good. I actually feel really good and like I belong with him. So, I'm off!"

"Before you go, check this out." Neji extended his phone to me to see his screen.

The picture of a really hot redhead with green eyes, head cocked on the side, smirk on thin lips and half naked, appeared before me. Shit, he was truly a sight.

"Stop drooling, he's mine!" Neji teased, hitting me playfully on the shoulder.

"It's your fault for showing me things that make me drool!" I laughed along with him.

I climbed down the window still laughing and started walking towards the park nearby. Damn, Neji knew how to pick them! Subconsciously I thought Itachi in the same pose, dark eyes staring at the camera, black hair cascading his beautiful face and falling down to his naked body, all for my eyes alone and a smirk on those sinful lips, challenging me to come and get him; that image made an exciting chill run down my body.

Once at the park, I sat down on a bench and examined my wrist. I would ask for his number and invite him to my house and tell him that I need to get to know him before I become his and… I have to breathe, I'm on overdrive… I chuckled at my own nervousness and the guy wasn't ever here yet.

Slowly I brought my wrist to my mouth; I took a big breath and bit down.

"Finally, you summon me…"

Okiiiiii, hi guys and Merry Christmas! Sorry for the long wait but I needed to settle some things with myself, I know we all have those times.

So, I hope with the New Year, I'll finally make a program for myself and stick writing somewhere in there. XD

Tell me what you think and happy holidays!


	3. Neji and Gaara

Chapter 3

"Finally you summon me…"

"Hey… What's up, un?" I asked kind of embarrassed already.

"I thought you would summon me earlier. What took you so long? Were you maybe reconsidering?" The man whose image was haunting my thoughts all day, asked.

I took a deep breath and sighed. How was I going to explain what I felt when I was this… messed up.

"You might want to try using words." The raven offered. Damn him and his mind-thoughts reading. My eyes widened when I realized he had heard it because he smirked.

"Shit, you really should stop listening to what I'm thinking." I pouted and he genuinely chuckled.

"My deepest apologies, for I meant no harm. I find great joy in tantalizing you. I give you my word, I shall prevent myself from trespassing your territory, from now onwards." He promised, while smiling amused.

"I bet you will." I said, sarcasm lacing my every word. We both smiled after that.

"So, my beautiful new partner, what has been on your troubled mind?" He asked as he brushed my fringe behind my ear.

"This is really nice, don't get me wrong, un. You offer me what I have always been dreaming of but something inside me tells me that this must have a downfall. Your dream shouldn't come true that easily, right?" I huffed. Itachi took my hand in his and stared into my eyes.

"I understand your hesitation beloved, but I am not a mere human. I am a vampire and I have pledged my heart to you."

"I still haven't come to terms with you being a vamp, but what does that mean?" I asked raising a brow.

"Vampires do not have one night stands, unless of course you are their meal. I assure you, if you were a one night stand, I wouldn't have marked you." He answered his crimson eyes never leaving my own blue ones.

"So, let me get this straight. You are telling me that you guys don't cheat or fool around?"

"Yes and no, it depends on the situation we are facing and every vampire is different. We are no like werewolves who need to constantly feel the love from their destined mate, we just fall in love." I licked my lips at the answer.

"So werewolves exist too?" Itachi nodded and I stared at him.

"Wait, does that mean that you fell in love with me?" Another smile deemed me speechless.

"Don't look so surprised. I will be yours if you'll be mine, and that's a promise. Now, stop that hammering heart of yours, or I will be tempted to hear your thoughts again."

"No, no, no don't do that! You promised!" I said waving my arms in front of me and blushed like a madman. "Oh, my father invited you over for dinner today…" I said changing the subject. He frowned for a second. "Is he aware of my situation?" he asked afterwards.

"He only knows that you brought me home last night and that I like you." I answered while blushing, my answer melting away his frown.

"When if that is the scenario, I will gladly take on your father's offer." It was my turn to frown.

"You have to speak more like you were actually born somewhat around this century, or my father will think you are a closet pervert or a serial killer…"

"I am something worse and far older, but I can be whatever you want me to be."

"I want you to be yourself. My parents don't have to know about you being a vampire and all…" I said secretly wishing to kiss his lips.

Itachi took my face into his hands and kissed my lips softly. I licked my lower lip afterwards smiling.

"You promised me you wouldn't read my thoughts." I said looking into his eyes.

"I didn't…" He gave me a smirk that melted my heart and made me blush.

Our moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. I huffed and checked my screen, scoffing when I realized that it was a text from Neji; seriously what now? I opened the text and read through. Idiot Neji…

"What is it?" Itachi asked concerned.

"I got a text from my bestie, he wants us to go on a double date with him and his new boyfriend. They are at the park nearby. If you don't want to go, it's totally ok, un."

"Let's go then." Itachi said with a smile, surprising me.

We both got up and I was ready to lead the way, when he caught my hand in his.

"We are an item now, so this is allowed, right?" He cocked his head to the side.

I just smiled, nodding as we continued our way to the park where Neji and his redhead boyfriend were expecting us.

Once we reached the park though, Neji was the only one there. Once our eyes met, I could see his smile. This guy must really make him happy…

"Hey there gorgeous, where is that hot ass of a boyfriend you have?" I asked, giving a wink.

"You're the one to talk, damn Dei I thought you wouldn't go for the hot guys anymore but for the good." Neji smirked back.

"I assure you I am good. I'm Itachi." Itachi said, his face void of emotion. Why was he like that?

"I'm Neji, I have heard a lot from Dei for you. You are lucky I hope you don't mess up because then I'll be free to mess you up badly." Neji answered while smiling.

Itachi nodded and Neji smiled wider.

"Stop intimidating my boyfriend. Where is yours?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"He went to buy me some ice-cream. He is such a gentleman. He even came by my house to bring me breakfast…" Neji beamed and Itachi tensed beside me.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" He asked a hot redheaded guy, with a flaming red tattoo on his forehead and an ice-cream on one of his hands, who also happened to be Neji's boyfriend.

"Do you know each other?" Neji asked. If they did, Gaara is some super being or something, which wasn't good.

"Does your father know you're here?" Itachi asked completely ignoring Neji's question.

"You know his parents? Great I would like to give them a piece of my mind. And stop ignoring me!" Neji said furious but stopped right away when Itachi gave him an icy glare. It was the first time that I saw Neji cowering away. Itachi turned his icy glare to Gaara who didn't even flinch; yep definitely superhuman.

"I'm here with my boyfriend. Dad knows. What are you doing here?" Gaara asked while passing the ice-cream to Neji who was still petrified.

"Sasori is aware? Why didn't he inform me of such important matter?" Itachi said confused and shocked.

"Maybe because you aren't around to talk to. Neji is my special someone, so get over it." Gaara answered, hugging Neji to his chest. "And you didn't answer my question."

Itachi took a moment to compose himself and get rid of any facial expression. Why was he so expressionless and what on earth is going on here?

"Gaara this is Deidara, my own special someone." Gaara's eyes widened and the last thing I saw was the fury in them before I passed out, his growling echoing in my mind.


	4. Off-springz

Chapter 4

By the time I was awake again, I was back into my room. I blinked a few times. What happened while I was out? Why was I out in the first place? Oh, Gaara… I remember now. What was his problem?

I sat up and saw Itachi observing me which scared me for a second.

"Hey…" I said awkwardly while stretching; my body was aching.

"I must apologize on Gaara's behalf. He ought to know better than to attack a mere human…" Itachi said making it even more awkward.

"So, I guessed right. Gaara is a super being!" I smiled a little at my correct assumption.

"Gaara is a hydrid; half werewolf, half vampire. The first of his kin. He is young, still seventeen but that doesn't give him the right to do as he pleases." Itachi said, his hard gaze never leaving my form, making me feel conscious.

"He sounds dangerous, should I be worried? He IS dating my best friend, and I tell you, I have never seen Neji that smitten with anyone." I was truly worried, I don't want to see Neji hurt and with his excitement he surely likes this Gaara a lot.

"You got nothing to be worried about. Gaara has imprinted on Neji. He will never hurt him or leave his side; he'll die if he tries it." Itachi assured me.

"But why did he attack me? I just met the guy…"

"Gaara's my offspring." My eyes widened at that, wait, what?

"What?" I asked unsure I heard correctly.

"Gaara is my son and he tends to be possessive. The day we met I was following him because I was worried he was getting himself in trouble. And him, imprinting on that human is big trouble."

"Neji is a really nice person, he is no trouble!" I defended my bestie.

"Are you willing to bet my son's life on it?" Itachi asked, fury invading his gaze, making it even more intense.

I stayed quiet, playing with the hem of my shirt. Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. Once you've imprinted on your mate you die without them and werewolves have trice the lifespan of a human. Given that Neji won't break his heart, he can't keep himself from death."

I slowly nodded. If I had a son in that situation I would be furious with myself for letting things get so far too.

"Don't blame yourself. You can't do much about it…" I tried to comfort Itachi still looking down at the sheets around my body.

"I can turn Neji into a vampire, but I need to be sure he loves my son to death like Gaara does." Itachi's answer made me snap my head to his direction, to stare into his eyes.

"Does that mean you'll turn me too?" I questioned and his eyes widened in shock.

"Only if you want me too, but you are still young. We have time to decide on our relationship." He answered truthfully and I nodded in understanding.

Our silence was disturbed by my mom calling us for dinner.

"How did you get me here? Did you meet my parents?" I was worried.

"There is nothing to be upset over. I brought you here and told them you were attacked by a dog. Your father really cares for you. He gave me a thorough interrogation. It was amusing to be honest." Itachi chuckled.

I got up slowly and laughed along. My dad could be like a cop if he wanted to.

"Let's go have dinner. Wait, how will you eat?" I asked.

"I can eat. Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I can't eat human food. It just isn't nutritious for me." Itachi smiled.

"Okaaay, let's go downstairs, I'm starving!" I said walking towards the door.

Itachi stopped me and turned me around, kissing me. I opened my mouth for him when his tongue found my lower lip, too shocked to even kiss back. This guy was trying to drive me crazy. I kissed back and was so into it that I wanted more, but Itachi broke the sinful kiss.

"We have centuries for that…" He said after he saw me pouting and pulled me downstairs where my parents were already at the table waiting for us.

We sat opposite of my parents, Itachi facing my dad. I could see my dad glaring at Itachi and my mom was openly ogling him with a dreamy gaze.

"Son you should be more careful. Your _boyfriend_ told me what happened." My dad strictly said. This wasn't like him.

"Yes, your boyfriend~" My mother squealed. Ok, this was weird... My mother was completely under Itachi's charm.

"I will, sorry dad. So, did you meet Itachi?" I asked awkwardly.

"Of course we have darling." My mother answered deepening my father's scowl.

"Do you want more potato salad love?" My mother asked Itachi and he smiled politely accepting it, even though he didn't want to; this much was obvious.

"Where did you meet this young man, if I may ask?" My dad didn't like Itachi one bit, if only he knew…

"We met at a party dad, where kids my age meet… He brought me home, remember? Why? You don't like him?" I raised a brow, teasing my dad.

"No, I never said that… Thank you for returning my son home safe." My dad's expression softened as he was forced to thank Itachi.

I grinned, proud of myself and glanced to Itachi. My grin vanished and my insides twitched as I felt butterflies at the dark lusty look Itachi was giving me. I chose to avert my gaze but I could still see from the corner of my eyes Itachi's grin of victory. At this point I couldn't slow down my heart rate.

"It was my pleasure sir." Itachi answered.

"I must admit that I wasn't very fond of you young man…" My father admitted making my mother glare at him.

"You are not in the wrong sir. I am sure that your son has had his fair share of bad romance but I assure you, I shall cherish him." The table was rendered silent as we all gaped at him. How could he be so sweet?

"Then I expect nothing less from you." My dad shot back, shocking my mother and me.

Itachi nodded and smiled, his eyes turning to mine.

"If you don't mind, I would like to marry your son…"

My mind went blank; he wanted to marry me? The reality of things hit me. Itachi meant everything he said and he would actually do everything he promised. I knew that I wasn't ready but I was willing to try it out with him; I trusted him. Itachi eyes shined, probably reading my thoughts. _I told you not to…_ Itachi smiled.

"Don't you think it's too early to talk about marriage?" It was my mom that decided to answer. My dad was too shocked to do so.

"I beg to differ but it's never too early if you have found your significant other." Itachi was really good at leaving people speechless. Before I knew it was already talking.

"I think we can wait…" I whispered.

Itachi definitely heard me and his smile dropped but he kept his face emotionless.

"You are right, my love. I got over my head with excitement. Let's take it slow. Can I take you to my house for the weekend?" He asked.

"Yes…" The answer was out before my parents could respond.


End file.
